Wrong Move
by fluffily
Summary: Edward, Bella, who is now a vampire, and the rest of the Cullens are fighting a group of trackers in order to protect the town they now live in when Edward slips up while trying to protect Bella and is changed into something he never thought he'd be again
1. Heartbeat

"Bella!" Edward snarled at the leader of the group, leaping at him and trying to separate him from his limbs. The male snarled back, fighting with strength even Emmet couldn't compete with. He got a good grip on Edward's arm and pulled him into an unbreakable hold. I watched helplessly, trying to get by the male's mate. She was blindingly fast, even for a vampire.

"Edward!" I screamed, watching as the male forced my angel to meet his eyes. When he did, his head immediately drooped. He seemed to be practically unconscious, but that was impossible. I finally got around the female when Alice jumped in and distracted her. I ran full speed at the male and slammed into him full force. He slid a good ten feet and dropped Edward.

"Get _away _from him!"

After quite a struggle, I managed to get his head off of his shoulders, and proceeded to dismember the rest of him, burning the pieces when I finished. When nothing but soot was left, I turned quickly back to where Edward had been dropped. He was still there, not moving except to draw uneven, ragged breaths. I gasped when I heard an odd sound coming from where he lay; a heartbeat. Impossible.


	2. News

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight series. Wish I did, but that is an impossibility. I only own this plot. Sorry about the shortness. **

I was by him in less than a second, picking him up and carrying him away from the fight. His skin was not as white as usual. It was faintly pink. I found a clearing far away from the sounds of war and set Edward on a flat rock big enough for him to lay fully stretched out. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered infinitesimally.

"Edward, open your eyes. Edward." His heart sped up a bit as I softly called to him, and he opened his eyes drowsily. "Bella, love, where are we?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I carried you away from the fight when you collapsed."

"Hm. What on Earth…." He put his hand on his heart, his eyes widening. They were green, not the lovely golden color I was used to. They still took my non-existent breath away, though.

"I know, it's so… weird. And unexplainable. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No…. I don't." He was still shocked. He sat up, still seeming drowsy and disoriented. I sat beside him, not sure what to do. He glanced around us, his eyes narrowed. "I don't like this. I think it was the large male's ability. Did you…?"

"Oh. Er, yes, I did. It didn't do a thing."

"I can see that." He collapsed again, his eyes shutting.

"I'm so tired…." He did look bushed, so I gently lifted him into my arms and carried him through the trees in the direction of the house. He was struggling to keep his consciousness. It was only too obvious.

When we got to the house, I ran inside with him and set him down on a black sofa we'd bought recently. "Stay here," he instructed. I nodded and settled down by him on the floor. He let his eyes fall shut, and he slowly began to breathe slowly, deeply, and his heart rate slowed.

I watched him diligently, listening to things around us to make sure that the band of trackers didn't come for him. After a while, I heard the footsteps of several people, or vampires, approaching. Taking one last look at my sleeping angel, I stood and went to see who it was. I braced myself for attack, but relaxed when I saw that it was Carlisle, Alice, and the others.

"How's Edward doing, Bella?" Alice asked anxiously. I said nothing. Instead, I led them back to the couch where Edward still lay, sleeping deeply. Carlisle kneeled down beside him, listening to his heartbeats. I sighed. He looked up. "He's fine. Just extremely tired. He'll be asleep for a while."

Alice pulled me aside urgently. "I'm sorry, Bella. I saw this happening while we were fighting, but they wouldn't let me get near you two." I smiled half heartedly, guessing that by 'they' she meant the ones who had attacked us. "It's okay, Alice. I'm not mad. Edward isn't either, I don't think. You tried, at least."

"Thanks."

I nodded and quickly walked back to where Edward was sleeping. The rest of the family stepped aside and let me get to him. They slowly dispersed, leaving me alone with my angel. He didn't move much, except to breathe. His eyes moved behind his lids, so I knew he was dreaming. "Bella." I smiled. So he talked in his sleep like I used to. Interesting. I softly traced circles on his palms, listening as he repeated my name, saying that he loved me and that he was sorry about something. I guessed that he would say something about that later.

He woke up about twenty-four hours later. "Hey there," I murmured. He blinked and sat up. "So that wasn't all just a hallucination?"

"No."

"Do we know if it's permanent?" He asked, his voice betraying a bit of fear.

"We don't know any more than you do, Edward."

"I see."

Suddenly, Alice appeared by me. I scowled at her when Edward looked confused at the speed his eyes couldn't see. "Sorry," she breathed, "but I just saw something that you both might want to know."


	3. Visions of Lost Control

My eyes widened, and I turned most of my attention over to Alice, trying to see whether she was upset or excited

My eyes widened, and I turned most of my attention over to Alice, trying to see whether she was upset or excited. Her face was unreadable.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked somewhat urgently. I could tell that he was frustrated with not being able to read minds. Alice knelt down beside me and eyed him before speaking.

"I saw you both. Edward was… badly injured." Edward winced and I grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "And you," she turned to me, "showed up looking horrified and carried him off. He wasn't moving at all. It looked like he was barely breathing." I shuddered.

"What does that mean, though?" Edward asked. His eyes flitted from me to Alice and back. Alice shrugged nervously. "I have absolutely no idea."

"This is bad. Very bad." I murmured.

"Just keep an eye on him. That's all we can do right now. I've already talked to Carlisle, and that's what he said." She turned to Edward. "Try not to do anything stupid, will you?"

He glared at her. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you, Alice." She sighed. "Just try, okay? I'm being serious."

He looked like he wished he could do something to her, but he obviously knew better than to waste his efforts on trying to catch her when he was this slow, so he just nodded angrily. She smiled and returned her attention to me, gesturing for me to step far enough away that Edward wouldn't be able to hear us.

Edward watched, eyes alight with curiosity, as we moved to the other side of the room. "What is it, Alice?" I whispered.

"I saw something else, too, Bella, and I don't know how to explain it," she whispered back.

"What was it?"

"Edward did wake up, but it wasn't like it was _Edward _moving and talking. He was saying all sorts of things he would never say and struggling against all of us when we held him down. It was like he was… I don't know, possessed."

I felt my knees weaken in shock. Alice looked concerned. "Bella, I don't think we should tell him. It's not like he doesn't have enough to worry about as it is." I nodded weakly. She was right.

"What was he doing in the vision?"

"He… cursed. At all of us, calling us leeches and insulting us. He was acting as insane as insane gets, Bella, and he said some things to you that he would normally die rather than say." I bit my lip, knowing full well what those things might be.

"Just don't tell him, okay? Calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine."

I steeled myself for the interrogation I was likely to get and got myself under control. Alice smiled encouragingly and disappeared upstairs. I turned slowly and moved back to where Edward was waiting, still sitting up. His expression immediately became concerned as I approached. I stopped breathing, nervous.

"Love, are you all right?" I grimaced and sat down beside him. He watched me expectantly.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered. Wow. I was more upset by this than I'd thought. He scowled at me. "No, you're not. Please tell me," he pleaded. I sighed and turned my head in the other direction. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. He drew his hand back, obviously hurt.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No, no. It's not you, Edward. It's just something else Alice saw." I figured that it couldn't hurt to tell him that much. I was wrong. He tensed up instantly.

"What was it?" He was pleading with me, and his voice alone was dazzling. I continued to face the other direction, afraid that I'd crack and tell him if I saw his face. He stood up and moved to my other side. I sharply drew in a breath when I saw his expression. It was worse than when he was a vampire. He smiled pleasantly at my reaction.

"Stop it! That's not fair!" I hissed. He chuckled.

"Please just tell me, Bella? I can handle it, whatever it is." I opened my mouth to tell him, but shut it again. He looked at me, disappointed. I groaned. "You say that now, before you know what it is that you're asking for."

"We won't know until you tell."

I glowered at him. He didn't back down. We stared at each other for several minutes, his expression pleading, mine stubborn and angry. But, of course, I caved first. "Fine, but only if you promise not to lose your temper, go insane, or any of that," I said reluctantly. His expression brightened considerably. "Promise."

"You _were_ going to wake up, but… well, Alice said you were cursing and insulting all of us, struggling against us… like it wasn't you, it was someone else controlling you." His expression was unreadable.

"What… what did I say, exactly?" His voice shook ever so slightly.

"Alice didn't tell me that. You weren't even supposed to know this."

"No, it's okay. I'm alright, just confused." He was lying. I could see pain and horror in his eyes. He was trying to cover it up, but it wasn't working well.

I pulled him to me. He didn't fight it, or, if he did, I couldn't tell. We remained silent, and I listened to his heart beating wildly. I laughed quietly. He knew what I found funny, and I felt his face heat up.

When I finally pulled away, he scowled and muttered, "I really hate being this weak." I giggled quietly. He smiled, unable to stay angry. Carlisle came down the stairs then at a vampire speed looking very worried. My muscles tensed automatically. That wasn't like him.

Edward didn't notice our visitor until he stopped right in front of us. He jumped, and then blushed when he saw who it was. I smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said softly, his forehead creased with worry. Edward nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"We were all talking, and Rose thought of something that may apply to what Alice saw," he continued softly. Clearly, he knew that I'd told Edward everything. Alice had probably seen it. Edward smiled, happy to get any new information about what was going on.

He gave Edward a funny look before continuing. "She suggested that the few vampires that escaped yesterday might have had a member capable of controlling others' actions, and that they recently decided to make you," he gestured at a wide-eyed Edward, "go to them. We'll just have to really watch you, and as long as you're human, we'll be able to stop them from getting you away from us."

Edward grimaced at the word _human_, shuddering slightly. He couldn't really be _that _upset by the whole human thing, could he? Carlisle watched him, concern plain on his face. "Are you okay, Edward?" He nodded, smiling slightly. It was a faux smile.

"I believe she's right. If that theory of yours is correct and we do take our strongest traits into the… afterlife, then such a power could come from something like being skilled at manipulating others." He shrugged stiffly, making an attempt at nonchalance.

Carlisle nodded. Just then, Esme slowly walked into the room, making an effort not to scare Edward. I felt his frustration at this, but he smiled a bit more naturally at her. She frowned and moved a bit faster. "Edward, you look awful. You really need to eat something."

He blushed and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Esme, dear, let him eat when he's hungry." Then, more quietly, he said, "the only reason he looks so pale is that he's had a lot of shockers lately." I knew Edward didn't have a chance of hearing that. He glared at them both. Esme sighed apologetically and stroked his forehead. He relaxed a bit. I could tell that he was getting tired again, but he was resisting the urge to lie back down. I gently pushed him back onto the cushions. He scowled and tried to get back up, but I held him firmly down. He sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, you can sleep. We'll be watching you, so nothing can happen," Carlisle said softly.

"I'm fine," he murmured tiredly. I heard someone walk to the head of the stairs, and instantly Edward shut his eyes. "Jasper," he growled before falling asleep again. I heard Jasper laugh before he and the rest of the family joined us in the living room.

**A/N: Not the best chapter ever, but that's because it's just gearing up for some real meat. It's the longest chapter so far. Sorry for the delay. More schoolwork. Mostly studying for finals. Soon school will be out, though, and I'll be able to update more often. Oh yeah. And I don't own the Twilight series. Just don't sue me! –shields face with hands- **


	4. Runaway

A/N: I decided it was time for Edward to tell us a bit about the little predicament he's in, so I'll be using his and Bella's POV's in this chapter

**A/N: I decided it was time for Edward to tell us a bit about the little predicament he's in, so I'll be using his and Bella's POV's in this chapter. By the way, thank you very much for all of your wonderful reviews and for adding the story to your alerts and favorites. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**EPOV: **I slowly became more aware of my surroundings as I regained consciousness. Bella was leaning over me. Of course. She'd probably been here the whole time I'd slept. "Hey, you didn't sleep for long."

Laughing, I replied, "how long?"

"Only an hour or two. Do you feel well rested?"

"Oh yes. Has Alice seen anything else?"

"Um, well, yes, she has."

"Oh?" I gave her a look that said _don't even think of trying to hide it from me._

She sighed. "There's nothing we can do to stop them. They can control us just like you. They'll just have us not move at all while you walk right out the front door, pretty much."

"Why me, though?"

"Easy. You're human, and therefore easier to control. Also, the male I killed had a mate who responded to his death in the same way Victoria did. She wants you dead as revenge on me." I snarled rather impressively, considering I was a human. I didn't really care much for myself. I only cared for Bella, and those monsters weren't about to hurt her like that if I could help it. But I couldn't, any more than an infant. It was infuriating.

She put a soothing hand on my shoulder, causing my heart to beat wildly. I internally cursed it and my blood as a warm blush spread across my face. She didn't withdraw her hand, instead smiling slightly and moving her hand all the way down my arm while I sat frozen, my heart beating frantically.

I was completely calmed down when she finally pulled her hand back. Quite suddenly, though, my muscles locked up and I couldn't move. I struggled to speak, but I was completely frozen. Bella stood up too quickly for me to see and yelled for everyone. I tried to focus on moving, but it was all pointless. Bella grabbed me in an iron grip I knew I could never break out of as the rest of the family appeared all around us. I felt my eyes light up with hatred. I wanted so very much to erase that expression, but I had no control over anything.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled. My head snapped in his direction, and my hands balled into fists. Gritting my teeth, I snarled, "What do you want?" Internally, I screamed with rage and frustration. Why couldn't I stop this? I felt myself begin to struggle wildly in Bella's arms. Jasper turned to Carlisle. "It really isn't him talking and moving. His feelings are nothing but frustration and confusion."

Carlisle nodded and approached me cautiously. "It's alright, Edward. We're here. Try to get control." I tried harder than before, but to no avail. Suddenly, Bella's voice resounded in my head as she spoke. "Calm down. Please, Edward. Get control of yourself."

Her voice gave me strength. I managed to force my fists open and opened my mouth to speak. This time it was me moving. "I'm here. It's hard; I can't keep this up for long." My fists closed again. I winced and tried to force them back open, but it was pointless.

"Come on Edward, keep fighting," Alice encouraged. I gritted my teeth and spoke again. "I am. Perhaps if you knocked me out or something-

My mouth was forced shut before I could finish the sentence, but they understood the idea. I finally just focused on not letting myself move at all, which alone required a ton of effort. Carlisle went to get something that could knock me out for a while. That knowledge caused whatever was inside of me to struggle more powerfully before.

"Edward, are you okay? You're shaking." Bella still held me down, and I managed a choked answer. "No, I'm not faring well. I can't stay under control for long." She nodded and turned me around so I was staring into her golden eyes. My breath caught in my throat as she pulled me into a passionate kiss. When she pulled me away, I had renewed strength. I didn't have to fight too hard now.

"Thanks. That helped a lot."

"That's good. Is it safe to let you go?"

"For a moment, but be ready to grab me again." Her grip slackened and I stood up uneasily. Carlisle was by me in a fraction of a second with a large needle. I cringed a bit. I had never liked these things much, but it hadn't worried me when I was a vampire.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you. It'll just knock you out," he reassured me. Bella stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me back into a sitting position beside her. "It's okay for now. He's under control." Carlisle nodded and handed Bella the thing. I cringed away from it again.

"It's all right; I won't stab you with it unless you lose control." As if on cue, my hands balled into fists and my jaw clamped down. I struggled against it, but it took over again. Bella let me up for some crazy reason, and immediately I started running in the direction of the door.

Of course, Emmet materialized in front of me, holding me in an iron grip. I tried to stop struggling, but now I had no control at all. Bella was in front of me in a fraction of a second.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she slid the needle into my arm. I looked away with what little control I had left, and then all was black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"He's waking up," Bella noted.

"Hold him, he'll be fighting again," Alice sighed.

I opened my eyes and almost immediately began kicking and writhing on the hard wood floor. "Edward, now would really be a good time to stop. Soon it will be us, too, and we'll just be forced to stay still while you leave," Alice whispered.

"I'm trying," I gasped. It took so much effort to talk. I tried to still myself. It worked fairly well, but my body continued to shake and tremble and I continued to grit my teeth. Bella sat in front of me, holding another needle. The liquid inside didn't seem to be the same as before. Perhaps a little darker.

"This won't hurt you, either, Edward. Don't worry. It's just going to make you very tired and disoriented. Maybe you'll get control of yourself easier that way."

I choked on a reply, and she moved to slide it into my flesh. "Don't," I whispered. She looked up at me, eyes sad. "Don't. It won't help." My voice was barely audible now. She turned her head back and forth. "I have to. I can't be sure if that's you talking anyway. She pressed the tip of the torture device to my skin. I stilled myself completely and managed to move my arm out of her reach. She tried to pull it back.

"Bella, listen to me. It won't help. If I were like that when you were under their control, there would be no hope of escape. Please understand." I shut my eyes, allowing myself to be shoved into a far corner of my mind as the vampire somewhere in the forest took full control. Bella stepped back and broke the needle. I nodded before I was completely lost. At the same time I gave up struggling, the others froze. Jasper, Emmet, and Rose, who had been holding me down, stood up and backed away. Bella watched, horrified, as I walked out of the house and into the forest. It broke my heart to see her hurt like that, but I could do nothing. My strength had run out.


	5. Injured

**BPOV: **I watched, horrified, as Edward shut his eyes and let the strange vampires take over him. At the same moment, I was frozen in place and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet let Edward stand and leave. In his eyes, I saw how broken it left his heart to do that. He was at the end of his strength, though. I struggled wildly to move, but couldn't.

It seemed like an eternity until we all could move again. I immediately took off into the trees, screaming Edward's name over and over again. I couldn't live if he died. I pummeled through the trees, the rest of the family following right behind me.

Alice's eyes glazed over as we ran. It was only a second before she returned to reality again, though. "Let's split up. Bella, I think he's in that direction somewhere." She pointed to my left. I tore through the trees as fast as I could go when I finally caught his scent and followed it to a clearing much like the one Alice had described.

He was there, lying in a pool of his own blood. I ran to him. Unconscious. They'd left him to die. I growled sharply at the surrounding forest, but they were already gone. I felt for his heartbeat. He was still alive, if only just barely. "Carlisle!" I screamed as loud as possible. He was there after a few seconds. "Oh my goodness," he whispered in shock when he saw the limp form on the ground. I sobbed tearlessly, wishing more than anything that he'd live, that I could take his place.

The rest of the family was there too in a matter of seconds. Everyone was by him in a fraction of a second, looking furious, horrified, worried, and heartbroken all at once. Jasper sank to the ground, the overload of emotions assaulting him, growling softly. Emmet gritted his teeth, his eyes going from gold to black instantly. Mine must have, too. Everyone's seemed to. I collapsed by Edward, wiping some blood off of his face.

"I don't know if he can make it, Bella. We may have to bite him."

I gasped in horror. "No!"

"It might be the only thing that will save him," he said quietly.

"Please," I begged, "just try."

"I'll do my best." And he leaned over him, starting to work on a large gash in his arm. I growled again when I saw how bad just that was. "Get his shirt off. I have a feeling there's a gash on his chest, judging by how much blood is there." I clenched my teeth together and pulled off his shirt.

He yelled out as the movement caused more pain, and I called to him softly as I removed it. I gasped when I saw the huge gash. It went all the way across his chest, and it was deep. Dangerously deep. Carlisle drew in a sharp breath. "That one's bad. It should have killed him. He's lucky to be alive."

"Bella," he whispered, his voice very slow and weak.

"I'm here, Edward. You'll be okay."

His eyes fluttered a bit, and then opened slowly. He shut them quickly when he saw the gash in his chest, grimacing at the pain. Carlisle quickly cleaned the wound, then handed me some gauze. "You need to bandage that before he loses too much blood. I'll move down to his leg, so you can do that." I looked at his leg. It was twisted in an odd way, obviously broken. I snarled loudly, but quickly turned to do my job.

"Edward, I'm going to help you sit up so we can stop you from losing too much blood. Are you ready?" He tried to say yes, but it just came out a garbled sigh. I cautiously slid my arm behind him and carefully helped him up. He gasped when he tried to use his left arm for support.

"It's broken," I said angrily. Alice held him up while I wrapped the gauze around his midsection. When that was done, Carlisle had already put makeshift braces on his arm and leg, and there was gauze wrapped around his other arm and his chest. His eyes fluttered open once more, his eyes filled with tears. We all froze. "Thank you," he whispered before he blacked out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As we ran through the trees, Edward moved ever so slightly and mouthed something. I stopped. Everyone else did the same. "What was that?" I whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and whispered, "Where are we, love?"

"Almost home. Just hold on for a little longer."

"Kay," he whispered. I kissed him lightly before I resumed running. When we arrived home, I set his limp body on the black couch in the living room. He was still awake, but he wasn't responding to any of us.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't at least open your eyes right now…." Rosalie grumbled at him. I wanted to be mad at her, but she was always like this, so I forgave her. Edward grinned slightly and opened his eyes. She clenched her teeth together and stalked off. He frowned after her.

"It's okay, she's just upset by all of this," I murmured. He jumped a bit, but he relaxed quickly enough.

"I don't blame her," he groaned.

"I wish she would have the decency to be at least a little kind to you, though. You've been through plenty recently." I hoped she heard that.

His eyes narrowed. "You aren't… mad at me, are you?"

"Why the _hell _would I be mad at _you_?!" He winced.

"I gave up and let them control me. Doesn't that upset you at all?"

"I don't give a damn! It was those vampires' faults, all of it! I won't let you take it out on yourself!" He nodded and shut his eyes. A small tear escaped from the corner of one. He bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Don't cry, please," I said softly, pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." He didn't answer me. More tears glittered and slid down his cheek.

"Edward?"

"Mm-hm?" His voice gave nothing away.

"Please stop crying."

"I can't really. It's not your fault."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just lamenting over the whole of the events of these past few days."

"Okay," I said softly, wiping away a few tears with my finger. He sighed and tried to sit up, sharply drawing in a breath when that caused his arms to react badly. I put my hand on his back for support and helped him up. He nodded and opened his eyes.

"I have truly horrible eyesight lately," he commented.

"Happens," I muttered.

Carlisle once again entered the room too quickly and quietly for Edward to notice until he was right beside us. Edward jumped again, but not as much as earlier. He sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry. However, it's a good idea for us to sow those wounds shut. Is that going to be all right with you?" He nodded at Edward.

"Whatever helps," he muttered uneasily. Then he turned to me. "You can go hunt. I can tell that you need it. I'll be fine." I hesitated, then nodded and ran out to the forest.

**EPOV: **Once that ghastly procedure was done, Alice and Jasper helped try to get the blood out of my hair. It didn't work well, sparing the details, but at least I managed to get into some clean clothes. At about that time, Bella returned.

"Hello, love," I greeted her from the head of the stairs. Alice was helping me stay standing. She moved away from me to give us some privacy, and I leaned against the wall for support, wincing slightly as my bandaged arm, the one that had been cut, reacted painfully. Bella was by me in less than a second, smiling largely. I smiled back, surprised at how cheerful I'd gotten so suddenly. Then I realized it. "Thanks, Jasper," I whispered. Bella laughed.

"I can hear you, you know that, right?" she said teasingly. I felt my face get a bit hot, but I nodded and tried to ignore it. She brushed her finger curiously along my cheek, resulting in a deeper blush.

"It's been a long time since I've blushed," I murmured. She smiled and continued to lightly stroke my face. "You really blush often." I glared playfully at her, and she laughed again.

"Come on into our room. We can get more privacy there."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Talking. We have an awful lot to talk about."

I nodded gratefully, and she helped me down the long hallway and into our shared room, not commenting on my slowness. When we were safely inside, she swept me into her arms, ignoring my protests, and carried me at a vampire speed to the couch we had kept from the house in Forks.

"I really detest that."

"What?"

"Being carried. It's degrading."

"I'm sorry, but you're a bit slow. Even I can get impatient, you know."

"I know."


End file.
